Tickets
by Everybody's Neesan
Summary: Naruto is a bad influence on Kakashi...


This story was in part inspired by Kakashi's reaction to the movie poster in the episode where they tried to get his mask off, and in part by the end of the first Naruto movie.

Enjoy 'Tickets', and please don't try this at home...

* * *

Kakashi stared upwards, unaware that drool was seeping from his mouth and soaking his mask. "It's… it's here!" he breathed. "Icha Icha Paradise… The Movie!"

He ran his eyes over the massive billboard again, allowing his eyes to linger on the curves of the young actress posed suggestively in the centre. "I have to go reserve tickets!" he exclaimed.

"You know, sensei, that's really a disgusting habit," Sakura said disapprovingly.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "It's supposed to be very educational to read books…"

"Not that kind of book, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down. "And this is a movie, not a book!"

"Then it's theatre and a cultural art experience," Kakashi said calmly.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together. Sasuke, watching the scene from a distance so he wouldn't be associated with the three of them, just sighed.

x

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san, but tickets aren't being released until next week," the cinema owner said apologetically.

Kakashi drooped in disappointment. "Not even for me?" he pleaded.

"The premiere is in two days. Maybe I can get you a ticket for that," he said reluctantly, caught by Kakashi's puppy dog eye trick.

"Okay." Kakashi sighed heavily, and turned to leave.

x

"I can't wait two whole days!" he said, scuffing his feet on the ground outside the cinema in sulky annoyance. "I want to see it now!"

"Well, well, if it isn't my biggest fan!" a loud voice exclaimed, and Kakashi turned to see the author himself striding towards him.

"Good morning, Jiraiya," Kakashi said politely.

"Trying to get tickets early, eh?" Jiraiya asked with a wink. "It's no use! Even I'm not allowed to see it until the premiere!"

He then strode off whistling, while Kakashi glared kunai into his back. "Now I _really_ have to see it now!" he muttered.

"You want to beat Ero-sannin to it, huh, Kakashi-sensei?" a voice asked from above him.

Hiding his surprise, Kakashi looked up and found Naruto hanging by his feet from the underside of a balcony in a nearby alley. "Is there a reason you're following me?" Kakashi asked dryly.

Naruto grinned and jumped down. "I was following Ero-sannin so that when he gets drunk this afternoon I could paint his face red," and he proudly displayed the small can of paint he had attached to his back. "But I've got some time before that happens, and you look like you need some help."

"Thank you Naruto, but I don't think you can help," Kakashi said, inwardly grinning at the thought of Jiraiya with his face painted red.

"I know a way I can," Naruto said slyly, his grin becoming even wider. "But you have to teach me a new technique before I'll tell you."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, thinking. "I'll make a deal with you," he said at last. "You tell me how to get tickets, and I'll tell you a better prank to pull on Jiraiya…"

x

_This better work, or I'm going to look really silly,_ Kakashi thought. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the alley and strolled into the cinema.

"Yes, may I help…" the owner began, but trailed off as his mouth dropped open.

"Are you showing 'Icha Icha Paradise'?" Kakashi asked sweetly. "I _so_ want to see it."

"N-Not until the premiere in two days," he said hoarsely, his breathing getting faster and faster.

"Oh dear. What a shame," Kakashi said with a pout. "And I so wanted to see it today…"

"Well… I suppose I could do a private showing. If it's for you, miss!" the owner said, losing his fight against the pink hearts that his eyes suddenly became.

_Naruto was right,_ Kakashi thought as the owner led him through to a cinema, seated him and left to begin the movie. _This Sexy Jutsu of his really _does _work on all men…_

x

And Kakashi sat there in his borrowed dress, watching the movie in pure bliss as the yells of an enraged Jiraiya with pink-dyed hair echoed faintly through the theatre, along with Naruto's screams of laughter.

* * *

Oops! Forgot the disclaimer! Let's just pretend I did it at the start... Then I don't have to actually acknowledge the fact I don't own Naruto... 


End file.
